itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Misses the Boat
"The Gang Misses the Boat" is the sixth episode of the tenth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis After another failed venture, the Gang wonders if their group dynamic is bringing them down as individuals, causing them to separate from one another, and find out who they really are. Recap 3:30 PM on a Friday, Philadelphia, PA After literally missing a boat party, Dennis, Mac, and Frank decide that they are being held back by the rest of the gang. Dennis decides he wants to get back to being a laid-back guy and rid himself of his anger issues. He tries to sell his Range Rover which is stuck in the river and — despite his best efforts — flies off the rails when potential buyers mention that the car is underwater or call it a "starter vehicle." Frank decides he wants to bankroll another gang and introduces himself to three friends who are celebrating their own purchase of a bar. He shows up at their bar and tells them he's going to prove himself so they can have schemes. He fills their bar with underage kids and calls the health inspector. They lose their bar and are fined and Frank disappears. Mac decides he wants to be a "party boy" and goes to a club to meet people. Wearing a mesh shirt he flirts with some girls and meets Dusty, a "10" that he takes back to meet Dennis, Charlie, and Dee, who were assuming Mac's newfound love was going to be a man. Mac and Dusty bang loudly in Dee's apartment. Charlie and Dee meanwhile go out for a casual lunch and realize a lot of their behavior is self defensive so no one else will make fun of them or abandon them. Back at Dee's apartment they decide to perform some Def Poetry, which they surprisingly have a knack for. After deciding to go to open mic night, the two kiss. At Paddy's Pub the next day Charlie and Dee awkwardly try to bartend next to each other. Dennis arrives and declares he wants things to go back to how they were. Frank enters and demands the exact same. Charlie and Dee quickly and strongly agree. They go to the back office where they discover Mac has just been paying Dusty angel dust (PCP) to pretend to have sex with him, because he couldn't get it up. He agrees to go back if everyone agrees to forget everything that happened. Frank brings in a rum ham to celebrate. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest starring * Andrew Leeds as Jason * Allison Munn as Kelly * D'Anthony Palms as David * Brady Smith as Tony * Maria Zyrianova as Dusty Co-starring * Kasey Dailey as Waiter * David Douglas as Customer * Travis Guba as Bob Trivia * Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" plays multiple times in this episode. * Frank's obsession with the gang's ploy to sell alcohol to minors is a reference to the first season's "Underage Drinking: A National Concern" in which they sell watered-down beer to minors for quick profit. Danny DeVito was not part of the Sunny cast until the second season, which explains his unfamiliarity with their con. * Frank also lets a ferret loose in his new crew's bar before calling a health inspector, saying Charlie always chases the rats out before an inspection; this is a call back to this season's Charlie Work (but there he says he lets the carbon monoxide build up to chase the rats out). * Frank's wig and very smooth dance moves can also be seen in Season 2's episode "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" and season 8's "The Gang Dines Out." (Mac's line "You're acting like it's 2006" to Frank points this out, since "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" first aired in 2006.) * Frank's warning that "a Jew is trying to buy us out" calls back to the plotline of the Season 2 episode "The Gang Goes Jihad", in which he becomes one of the owners of Paddy's Pub by buying out Ari Frankel's rights to half the space the bar occupies. Since that was pretty much what made Frank a member of The Gang, it can be surmised he's trying the same scheme with this new bar. * The concept of rum ham was first introduced in Season 7's "The Gang Goes to the Jersey Shore". * This is the first episode where any two members of the gang sleep together. * The producers and writers have subtly been hinting at Mac's presumed homosexuality for many seasons, most notably in "Mac Day". *At the beginning of the episode when the gang are in the bar, the bottom of Dennis's shirt goes from wet to not wet and back and forth. *There is a University of Texas Longhorns game playing in the background when Frank visits the new crew after bringing in the underage drinkers. *We later get confirmation in "Dennis' Double Life" that Dee and Charlie had sex in this episode, and learn in "Time's Up for the Gang" that Dee in fact raped Charlie (she told him to stop moving so she could get off and covered his mouth so he couldn't tell her to stop). Images The Gang Misses the Boat 03.jpg The Gang Misses the Boat 01.jpg The Gang Misses the Boat 02.jpg The Gang Misses the Boat 04.jpg The Gang Misses the Boat 05.jpg The Gang Misses the Boat 06.jpg The Gang Misses the Boat 07.jpg Quotes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Episodes on a Friday Category:Episodes at 3:30 pm